


In case we needed it

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt Root, Married Couple, Stabbing, worried shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of off prompt.</p><p>Prompt: ”in case we ever needed it one of our covers are married”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In case we needed it

“We need to get her to the hospital Finch… This is beyond our current capabilities!” Shaw said without looking up from the stab wound which bleeding she was desperately trying to stop.  
“ You know very well that it is too dangerous Miss. Shaw,” said Finch feeling faint from watching the amount of blood rushing out of Root, painting the dirty alley floor red.

“NO! You listen to me now, there is no way for me to get this bleeding stopped here and if we move her she will bleed out even faster, so either you call an ambulance now or you keep pressure on this and I will fucking call it my self” Shaw sneered at him. But before Finch could even make a decision an ambulance, which sirens sounded further away last Shaw heard them, rushed to them and before it was even parked properly two EMT´s jumped out of the back. 

One of them looked at Shaw sitting bend over Root with her hands and most of her forearms covered in blood. “Miss. Kane? You were the one to call us right? A mugging gone wrong?” the EMT asked all three questions in a rush but didn't wait for conformation before he and his partner were putting Root on a stretcher and trying to get her in the ambulance. 

“Do you know the woman´s name?” he asked while lifting the stretcher at Root´s legs.  
“Samantha Kane. She is my wife,” answered Shaw as they finished getting Root in the ambulance. Just as the other EMT was closing the doors Shaw said, “Wait! I’m going with you” and quickly got up, her leg almost failing to carry her as she had been cutting off their blood flow for so long.  
“ I am sorry Mrs. Kane but I can’t allow that, we are taking you wife to New York-Presbyterian you can find her there” he said as he hastily closed the door and the ambulance started its engine. 

Shaw grabbed Finch by the arm and dragged him to the nearest street to find a taxi. One pulled up to let an elderly lady out just as they got to the sidewalk. Shaw grabbed the lady’s bags and put them down next to her. Before the woman could protest Shaw said “I will pay your fair if you get out right now!” the lady took the offer and hurried out, she hadn’t even gotten her bags up before the taxi door slammed shut behind her. 

“ Get to New York-Presbyterian in under 10 minutes and I will tip you 200 dollars.” Shaw said catching the driver’s eyes in the rearview mirror. 

*They made it there in 11 despite traffic. Shaw still tipped him for his valiant effort. *

They quickly made it to the reception where Shaw hurriedly turned around, fished a ring out of her bra and slipped it on her finger. She then turned to the nurse at the desk. 

“They just brought a stabbing victim in Samantha Kane where is she?”  
“I am sorry I can’t give you that inform—“ the nurse started but was cut off by Shaw.  
“I´m her wife” She said lifting her hand to show the golden wedding band “Sameen Kane”  
The nurse nodded then looked at Finch “and you?” Finch didn't waver a second before answering “ I´m Samantha’s uncle Daniel Haze” he replied. The Nurse didn't look at him while he was answering she was typing on the computer in front of her. 

“Aha here she is Samantha Kane, brought in with a stab wound in the upper abdomen. She is currently in surgery. If you take a seat the doctor will get you when it is over” she said before the phone rang and Finch dragged Shaw away from the desk. 

Four and a half hours, it took Four and a half hours before a doctor came out and asked for the family of Samantha Kane. Shaw quickly stood up and almost ran to him.

“Mrs. Kane? I´m doctor Lee. It was quite a scare your wife gave us in the OR” he said in a serious but polite manner. 

“Tell me what happened” Shaw insisted having no time for pleasantries. 

“Okay your wife was stabbed in the upper abdomen, more precisely her liver. We were able to control the bleeding and repair the damage. She went into Cardiac arrest trice during surgery. But we were able to get her back all three times and she is now resting. But we would like to keep her here for the next 48 hours.” The doctor said looking at Shaw for a reaction. There came none. 

“When can I see her?” she asked  
“Well she is still resting but you should be able to see her within 30 minutes when she wakes up. But she is bound to be tired from the General anesthesia” he replied. ”Which room?” asked Shaw. She was getting irritable. 

“Room 307” he said with a forced smile.

“Come on” she said looking back at Finch and then started walking without thanking the doctor or waiting for Finch. When she made it to the room Root laid in the bed, looking pale white with her brown hair contrasting her skin. She walked over to her and ran her fingers down her arm to her hand, which she lightly played with. 

“ And here I thought it was a good idea to bring a gun to a knife fight” she lightly joked before looking down and realizing that she was now full on holding Root´s hand. To her dismay she didn't hate it, not even a little bit. Then the door opened and Finch walked in with Reese behind him. She quickly let go of Root´s hand. 

“Is that a wedding ring on your finger Shaw?” Reese asked in disbelief.  
“Yes” Shaw said shortly when she saw his wondering looks she continued.  
“In case either of us ever needed to go to the hospital we made sure one of our covers were married” 

“Well then congratulations Mrs…? He said and waited for her to fill in the blanks.  
“Kane” came a tried voice from the bed behind them.  
“Root. You are awake” Said Shaw a small smile apparent on her lips.  
“Yes. And for the record you proposed to me” she said closing her eyes again, her smile mirroring Shaw’s.

\--- The End---

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you wish at Worldclassbeauty.tumblr.com
> 
>    
> In case you are wondering The Machine called 911. She also knew about their covers which is why she called as Sameen Kane :)


End file.
